The Guitar Champion
by RadicalKevin123
Summary: Artemis finds Dick and Wally playing guitar hero, and is offered a challenge. Spitfire : sorry, me is no bueno at writing summaries. rated T because I'm a paranoid person


**Fun Spitfire, with Dick! YAY! And Artemis freaking the boys out ;) ah, good times. Takes place during season 1. Enjoy!**

Artemis was sitting in her room at the cave, intensely entranced with the current book she had in her hands. It was an amazing read, with everything she loved in a book. Humor, a smart-ass heroine with witty comments to go with every other line, and of course, a cute boy. This was how she escaped, and she loved every second of the enthralling stories she invested herself within. An epic battle was just about to occur, the main character about to yell out her battle cry and encounter the deadly villain and-

Loud screeching sounds coming from the living room made Artemis snap out of her book, her head whipping up in alarm. Immediately, the girl was on her feet, sprinting out of her door and into the room that the wailing was coming from. She slid into the living area on full battle mode, ready to kick some butt…she she saw what the cause was.

It was Robin and Wally, playing Guitar Hero on their new Wii gaming system the League had just installed. The annoying screeches coming from the stereo were so loud it practically rattled the young girl's brain, and the two friends were laughing their heads off.

"I am so beating you!" Wally bellowed as he hit another perfect set of chords with the fake instrument in his arms.

"As if!" Robin yelled back, laughing as his fingers tried to keep up with the fast pace music.

"Face it, Rob," The speedster smirked, "Im better than you, and you know it!"

Artemis couldn't believe she had been interrupted from her great book by these two. She groaned loudly in annoyance, and turned to walk back to her room. The two boys noticed her for the first time by the grunt that she made.

"Artemis, come and join us!" The Boy Wonder offered, turning to look at her and missing about ten notes. The girl snorted, but before she could reply, Wally spoke up, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Winner plays Arty!" He announced proudly, and as if on cue, the song ended, pronouncing player 2 as the Guitar Champion. "Whoohoo!" Wally screamed in triumph, and Robin took off his instrument and plopped onto the couch, grumbling to himself. The red-head turned to stare at Artemis, a mischievous grin growing on his face. The Archer held up her hands defensively, shaking her head and slowly backing up.

"Oh no, no way I'm playing. Especially with you, Kid Idiot."

Wally wouldn't back down. "What, are you afraid I would beat you, Arty?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You beat him easily enough." Artemis pointed out, shrugging a finger in Robin's direction.

"Thats because he sucks at this game." Wally stated, and Robin shot him his best Bat Glare which, she had to admit, was pretty damn intimidating.

Artemis stared at the speedster for a minute, trying to make him brake and let her go. When he didn't back down, the girl sighed. "Fine. Lets just get this over with." And with that, Artemis picked up the guitar off the floor where Robin had left it, turning to look at the younger, sulking boy. "Don't worry, Robin." The archer said confidently. "I'll avenge you."

It took nine songs on expert mode and constant snickering from Robin before Wally finally admitted defeat. The boy just wouldn't give in, even if Artemis had won every single round. She would've given up in proving that she was better if it hadn't been so damn fun. But, unfortunately, Wally's child behavior and stubbornness got to her, and she couldn't help but have a good time, even if he did refuse his loss at first.

After the last song ended, the girl smugly turned to her competitor, a grin across her face. "And thats how its done, Wallman." She stated proudly. Wally tried to look annoyed, but couldn't help it and laughed out loud.

"Okay, I admit it, you got some mad skills!" He said, smiling and nodding his head. The younger boy on the couch spoke up, impressed as well.

"Yeah, where did you learn how to be that good?"

Artemis smiled at both the wondering boys and gave them a mischievous grin. "You'd be surprised at what I can do with my hands." She gave them a seductive wink, and with that, left the two gaping boys to stare after her as she sauntered back to her room to continue on with her book.


End file.
